


Learn your Stance

by LoSzeged



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Culture, Duty, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Religion, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoSzeged/pseuds/LoSzeged
Summary: An interpretive take on Theodore reconnecting with his father and being taught the ways of being a Forest Protector.Characters are Copyright of DynamicPixels, Not mine
Kudos: 4





	Learn your Stance

The Raven and the Crow. Symbols and Overseers of this land.  
To protect the forests and hide the secrets of the Great Ones Powers is a solemn duty, that must be taken seriously.  
With no room for hesitation or weakness.  
For what has been sacrificed is a lesson, and deserves strong defense.  
That is justice.  
No one shall know of these Secrets, and no more of their territory will be taken, by ignorants that know nothing of its greatness and importance.  
Humbly, with Passion and Ferocity the Protector carries themselves. A Guest of the Great Ones realm.  
With cries that strike terror and sense back into the hearts of intruders.  
Telling them clearly that they have gone where they do not belong, and of the judgement that awaits.  
A sight saved solely for such eyes.  
It occurs to Theodore that either he had not deeply understood or taken in his fathers beliefs and practices as a youth, or, since he had been gone, his fathers severity to them- and possibly his sanity- had changed.  
Granted, living the way he had been all these years, that wasn’t such a surprise.  
As Rogers demonstrative caws sound loudly into a harrowing scream, it makes Theodore flinch and tilt his head.  
“mm…”  
“Y’Understand?”  
Roger asks, turning his serious gaze to him, with hardly any room for disagreement.  
The suppressed past fear of that gaze momentarily freezing his tongue. He nods,  
“yeah.”  
The severity of his gaze doesn’t lighten, as he notions Theodore to pick up the mask and show him then.  
Saying nothing, he puts it on.  
Shifting his back and curling his posture.  
A creaky sound scratches from his throat, croaking in stops.  
“……”  
Roger takes in his posture, and his movements, equally with the gurgling noises produced, unimpressed.  
He stomps hard on the floor, quickly signaling he stop.  
“What is that, Theodore?”  
“….”  
He straightens silently wary of his tone.  
“That is not what I showed you. You are a Crow, and FIERCE. Not a Frog.”  
“..I..” his voice barely a murmur. “.. wasn’t trying to be…”  
“You 'Understand'? There is no passion. No ferocity.”  
“…..”  
“Do it again.”  
“…” inhaling deeply, Theodore reluctantly sinks back down, and claws his gloved hands. With dread seeped in his voice, as he moves lowly.  
“Ah. Uh—Ah…Urrha Ah-“  
Arguably the attempt was worse than the former. A sad excuse of the definition 'attempt'.  
Roger grabs him up angrily having seen and heard enough.  
“You DON’T 'Understand’. CALL like you MEAN it.”  
His other hand smacks him insistently.  
“You carry the weight of responsibility. With Pain and Anger.”  
“…..nn…”  
When he held no reply, Roger sharply twists and shoves Theodores shoulder.  
“Scream.”  
He demands, grip squeezing and pulling his arm backwards, pushing down on the opposite shoulderblade with his other hand.  
“Rrrh!”  
“Louder. With your throat open.”  
He jerks his twisted arm harder eliciting a yelp of pain, turned growl, but only once.  
Sensing progress and running thin of patience, Roger pulls Theodores other arm into the hold and tightens his pressure forcing him downwards.  
“AUH-! hh-“  
His voice catches instinctively.  
Restraining any resistance to the hold, Roger manipulates Theodores twisted and pressed muscles.  
“AOWH!”  
“Keep shouting. Louder, Son. Feel the energy and Scream. Fiercely. With Hate.”  
To show them they've made a grave mistake.  
“AAAH! AUH! ugh-AAH! ‘RAAH!”  
Roger continued to pull and force his limbs.  
He wouldn’t let him leave until he'd gotten it right.  
Until his howls were sharp and piercing.  
“You will remember how that feels. That is the call you need to channel.”  
Abruptly he releases the incessant hold on Theodore, letting him stumble onto the floor.  
Muscles aching, and anger stirred like a betrayed beast. The harsh screeching roar, exactly what he'd wanted to hear.  
“Now Go. Into the forest. You have places to be.”  
“hhrrrhh…”  
With little hesitation Theodore bolts out of the room. Partly in just to get away from him.  
Partly, in realisation of this duty.  
A hoping for an intruder to take these maddening frustrations out on.  
Hunting persons had never seemed so appealing.


End file.
